


gravel to tempo

by ontheoffbeat



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, WLW Solidarity, a lil bit of deanoru fluff in there, because i'm always soft for them, lesbimolly WILL RISE, mentioned gertchase, molly/karolina brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontheoffbeat/pseuds/ontheoffbeat
Summary: Taking a deep breath, Molly finally released the words she'd been holding in this whole time. Screw the hypotheticals."Karo, I think I'm like you."-the lesbimolly fic i had been craving but no one had written {so i wrote it myself}





	gravel to tempo

**Author's Note:**

> this is only partially beta'd because i really wanted to get it up so sorry for any uncaught spelling/grammar mistakes!!

“Hey, Karo - can I talk to you in private?”   
  


Molly was stood in the doorway to Nico and Karolina’s room, looking at the two girls lying on the bed. They had stolen the group’s laptop for the night and were watching some cheesy rom-com they’d found in a dollar bin at a 7-11. Movies and cuddling had become their ‘thing’, ever since Nico had brought The Breakfast Club back with her from a supply run. It was nice to have some sort of routine, something constant after being on the run for almost two months. Karolina was watching the movie with Nico’s head resting in the crook of her neck and their legs entwined. She was deeply considering just telling Molly to leave it until Nico squeezed her hand slightly and smiled up at her.   
  


“Go, the movie & I will still be here when you’re back,” she half whispered, “besides, I haven’t annoyed Alex for at least three hours. He’ll be missing me.”   
Pressing a quick kiss to Nico’s forehead, Karolina detangled her limbs from Nico’s and hauled herself off of the bed towards Molly, who was wringing her hands with such intensity it was lucky her knuckles hadn’t burst through her skin. 

 

“How about we talk in your room?”

 

Trapping six teenagers together with their pet dinosaur in a dilapidated mansion led to two obvious things: angst and a serious lack of personal space. Both of those factors had rapidly escalated whatever was going on with Gert and Chase, having claimed the living room for their arguing/making out (no one bothered to ask them anymore) and things got pretty heated either way. Regardless, there was no way in hell Molly nor Karolina could go in that room without being scarred for life. Karolina was hardly Alex’s favourite person right now, so that meant the kitchen was off the table too. Molly’s room was probably their best bet for privacy and Karolina hoped being in a familiar space would calm Molly down.

 

\--   
  


Molly was the furthest thing from calm. She was going to implode. Anxiety was building from the pit of her stomach and by the time Karolina had closed the door, she was already pacing, staring down at her knockoff pink Converse as she traipsed the wood flooring of her adopted room. 

 

“Woah there, Molls. Are you okay?”   
  


What if Karolina took it the wrong way? What if this was just a phase? What if this made everything weird between them? Endless hypotheticals raced through Molly’s head as she came close to stomping through the floorboards. She had spent what seemed like eternities pre-planning exactly how this moment would go, but now it had arrived, the sentences were stuck in the back of her throat. 

 

“We all really are useless, aren’t we? I ask you to come talk and then I can’t say anything. Typical. Molly wastes everyone’s time yet again!”

 

Karolina tried to interject with some statement about self-worth and validity but Molly was too dedicated to continuing her downward spiral to let words alone stop her.

 

“We wouldn’t even  **be** here if I hadn’t had to run my damn mouth, and as if being on the run from our homicidal maniac parents isn’t enough, I spring this on you.”

 

Karo noticed that Molly’s eyes were glowing a burning shade of amber and grabbed Molly by the arms before she could break something they might not be able to replace - but was rocketed to the ground immediately as Molly shook her off with ease. 

  
  


“See! I can’t do anything without creating problems. I’m sorry.”

 

Head spinning from the impact, Karolina stumbled to her feet. She always forgot just how powerful Molly was, and clearly she needed to be more careful about it. While she regained focus, Molly finally stood still and made eye contact with Karolina for the first time since she’d asked for her.

 

“Look, just go back to Nico and have a normal night. I don’t know what I was thinking. I just, ugh, come here.”

 

Molly dove into a hug, almost knocking Karolina off her feet yet again. The whole scenario was becoming increasingly more confusing to Karo but she wrapped her arms tightly around Molly all the same. She had always been there for her friends, and Molly seemed like she needed a good one right now. For a few minutes, they just stood like that as Molly’s breathing slowed to a more regular pace and eventually, Molly stepped outwards so she could speak to Karolina face to face.   
  


“How did you know you liked Nico?”   


 

Karolina had butterflies just at the mention of her. When they’d first found the Hostel, there had been no doubt in her mind that she and Nico would be sharing a room - it just happened to be a coincidence that there were only 4 bedrooms safe to stay in. Once they were lying in bed together that night, she’d asked Nico to be her girlfriend. Even though it had been pitch black, Karolina swore she saw Nico blush as she said yes.

  
“To start, I couldn’t be anywhere near her without feeling like I was going to burst into flames. That sounds overdramatic but it’s true; she just made me feel alive,” Karolina paused for a moment to stop herself from rambling, “it was the most alive i’d ever felt.”   
  
Taking a deep breath, Molly finally released the words she’d been holding in this whole time. Screw the hypotheticals.   
  
“Karo, I think I’m like you.”   
  
Karolina quirked her eyebrow slightly, giving a small laugh and Molly felt her stomach drop to the floor.   
  
“Yeah Molly, I know. I saw you stop the car, remember? And push the truck at th- “   
  
“That’s not what I mean.” Molly cut in, “I don’t mean my powers, I mean... I like girls, Karo. I’m gay.”   
  
That was not what Karolina had been expecting. But not a bad thing, definitely not a bad thing. A really good thing, in fact, just not what she was used to. In the space of a few months, she had gone from not even knowing about her own sexuality to now having her own ‘gay girl gang’ (a term Gert had coined after an emotional night in The Hostel). Karo and Molly had always been closer than everyone else because they were so similar - in more ways than she had even known.    
  


“I’ve known for a couple of years and I’ve had crushes on and off. For a while I felt like a freak, you know, because I didn’t know why I didn’t feel about boys like everyone else did. But seeing you and Nico? - I knew that was what I wanted. And I knew that I wasn’t alone.”

 

A kind smile illuminated Karolina’s face, and she wished her bracelet was off so Molly could see exactly how happy she was by measure of her lights.

 

“I am so honoured that you told me, Moll. Obviously, this doesn’t change anything and I support you. I’m sure the others will as well but you don’t need to tell them yet if you don’t want to.”

 

Karolina gently took Molly’s hand, held it between her own and continued speaking softly.

 

“Take your time. Make sure you’re comfortable first, because that’s what’s important. I’m proud of you.  And, at least now we know why you dress like a walking lesbian pride flag.”

 

The leftover tension hanging in the air was finally cut down as both girls laughed. Molly was currently wearing at least seven different shades of pink which hadn’t really helped in their current situation of flying under the radar, but she and Nico both had refused to ‘sacrifice aesthetics’. 

 

“So, you aren’t weirded out? We’re good?”

 

Karolina’s eyes crinkled at the edges as she grinned at Molly and punched her on the arm playfully, prompting Molly to gasp mockingly.

 

“Why wouldn’t we be? Women loving women solidarity! I’m so, so proud of you, Mols.”

 

Having someone know, and accept her, was a joyfully foreign feeling to Molly. Even though it was such a cliché, she really did feel she'd lifted a weight off of herself. She'd spent the past few months finding out she was a goddamn superhero, and yet nothing had made her feel as free as she did in this very moment.

 

Molly reached her arm over Karolina’s shoulders and pinched her carefully, in case of her powers accidentally kicking in.

 

“Let’s see how much hell they’ve brought while we’ve been away.” 

 

\--

 

The girls left the room, arms slung over each other’s shoulders, acting like the kids they hadn’t been since that night at the Wilder’s. And that night, there was peace at the Hostel. No boredom or arguments or tears. Just six friends revelling in each other’s company, and as they all fell asleep on the foyer floor, Molly and Karolina linked pinkies, honouring a confession whispered earlier that day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to imy and emma for beta reading this!  
> find me on twitter @ARSENLCLACE


End file.
